


Kiss of the Spider Woman Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Kiss of the Spider Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anthony Crivello - Freeform, Brent Carver, Broadway, Chita Rivera, Fanart, Gen, Kander & Ebb, Musicals, black & white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Molina, Valentin & Aurora from "Kiss of the Spider Woman: the Musical"





	Kiss of the Spider Woman Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart I did a long time ago of one of my favorite Broadway musicals.


End file.
